The Killers End
by Moonless Nights
Summary: “What better way to catch an assassin, then to send one after him?”


**Authors Note: ****This is a one Shot called The Killers End. If after you read this you find you didn't like it please tell me what I did wrong and how to improve upon it, in other word you flame me you get ignored, so there's no point in doing it...unless you actually like making people feel bad...then you just have problems. Before I forget, I still have no idea where I'm supposed to separate the story into paragraphs, so if you could please bear with me that would be greatly appreciated, and if one of you could pm me and explain where to make paragraphs that would be very helpful, thanks in advance! Anyway, I hope you like my story.**

The doors of the Bruma Castle opened abruptly and in walk Burd, Captain of the city guard, with out a word of greeting to the other guards he marched towards the countess. Slowly, Countess Narina Carvain's Herald, Tolgan, stepped in front of the Captain nervously and said in a small voice

"What, business have you with The Countess, Captain Burd?" Burd just passed him by as if he were not more than a shadow. Countess Carvain had a look of surprise on her face as he approached her, what surprised her most was not the way he had entered but the look upon his face, he seemed very concerned about something.

" Mistress Carvain, I wish to have a word with you" he said in his husky Nordic voice

"Yes, what is it Captain Burd?" The Countess replied worried at what might be troubling the Captain

"I need,"He glanced around, "Is there somewhere private we could talk?"

The Countess nodded and motioned towards the dining hall, she stood only to realize her body guard had begun to follow.

"Bassus, it's alright. You may stay," the guard just nodded and went back to is post beside her throne.

When they entered the dining room Burd closed the door and before he turned around to face her he locked it and pulled her to the center of the room.

"You know about the murders correct?" he whispered

"Of course, why?" The Countess replied

"Another innocent is to be murdered in two days and I..." he paused sighing, "I have no way of knowing who it is. So I thought researching there kind might help and when I was reading up on assassins in the garrison's library and I came across this,"

He said handing her a book, on the cover was written one word, Sithis. Her eyes shifted from his face to the book cover than back again,

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"We bring in one of them," he said in a hushed tone

"What? And how will that help?" Narina asked her tone growing sarcastic. The captain just smiled,

"What better way to catch an assassin, then to send one after him?" he said smirking, the Countess thought for a moment and with great consideration approved the Captains wishes, he was to meat with their speaker tonight. The Captain turned and opened the locked door when the countess called him,

"Captain! If anything goes wrong, it's your head." He just nodded and went to wait for the speaker.

Later the next day in Cheydinhal a Nord by the name of Carahil was receiving some quite interesting orders.

"I'm to what?" She asked her doyen, Ocheeva for the third time

"Carahil you heard me right your to kill an assassin, I know we'd usually recruit people like this but The Night Mother has spoken and our Dread Father wants blood. Sithis wants blood." She repeated rather amused at Carahil's response.

"Where do I go?" she asked understanding the orders wouldn't change if she continued to ask

"Carahil, you know this place quite well, your targets in Bruma." Ocheeva said smiling. Carahil nodded and headed to her horse outside the city gates, it was a 3 hour ride to Bruma and the trip was pretty uneventful on horseback, all you had to do was ride around the creatures and bandits and hoped if they did follow a guard wasn't far behind.

By the time she reached Bruma it was eleven o'clock at night and it had began to snow, She tried to get her horse, Shadowmere, out of the snow but there was hardly any shelter besides the few pine trees near by. When she got Shadowmere out of most of the storm she headed inside the gates and into her home. As she entered she saw the glow of a welkynd stone and the sand moving through her hour glass, both were resting on the wooden shelf on the opposite side of the room, as she moved farther in she stopped in front of large wooden chest, opening it she took out a quiver of elven arrows her elven bow and two bottles one was marked with a skull the other a heart, a poison and a potion.

After she fixed herself a quick dinner of her prized boar meat and some corn she headed out into the snow filled night to rid Bruma of the assassin.

She was patient as the hours dragged by, waiting, hoping her target would appear soon. As if Sithis himself had heard her prayer a sudden movement caught her attention and with the ease of a master she quickly cast three spells, night eye, detect life and her beloved invisibility spell. She crept behind Olav's Tap and Tuck, the place she had seen them. Her eyes searching for the purple glow of her detect life spell, she smiled, she could see him. He was an Argonian in common garb, he was not more than 30 and he was shorter than her. She reached back and her left hand found her elven bow the other an elven arrow, she pulled back, aiming carefully, released it and missed. She gritted her teeth to control her cursing and began to follow him again. He to had an invisibility spell and used it to cross the opening between Olav's and the houses on the other side of the gateway. Carahil to used her invisibility spell and laughed to herself for she could still see him. As he approached his targeted house he became visible, checking the door knob he realized it was locked and pulled out at least fifty lock picks all stung onto a large metal ring. Carahil smiled and unsheathed her ebony dagger known as the blade of woe, she pulled out the skull marked bottle and dipped the blade into it. As she reached her target she quickly grabbed him and pressed her blade against his throat, her mouth resting by his ear.

"Stay out of my city!" she whispered as she slit his scaly throat. It was at that moment, as she looked up, she was hit with a sickly feeling as she realized the house he was sent to, was hers.

**So, what did you think? Not bad eh? Please R&R your feed back is always wanted! Thanks**


End file.
